


The Dress Looks Nice on You [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can see a lot of life in you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress Looks Nice on You [Vid]

**Song** : "The Dress Looks Nice on You"  
 **Artist:** Sufjan Stevens  
 **Length:** 2:37

  
  


**[Download in Quicktime format from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?kwvdmnom0zz)** (29 MB).


End file.
